DMC: Rise Against
by Haiden Harkenoff
Summary: L'histoire prend place dans le nouveau DMC. L'annonce de terroristes en ville ébranle la population. Nikhee Lorandia, jeune femme dont la vie actuelle a connu de meilleurs jours, se verra étroitement reliée avec ces terroristes, plus particulièrement du côté du ténébreux nephilim , Dante. "Elle est sous ma protection maintenant"... (les reviews sont appréciés:)
1. Meet the enemy

_9h50_

-Nikhee? Nikhee, tu m'écoutes?

-Oui, oui..., dit la jeune femme blonde en regardant à peine son amie, obnubilée par les nouvelles à la télévision.

Celle-ci soupira et regarda aussi un moment la télévision du café local avec désintérêt.

"_-...au service du Seigneur!"_, finissa de se présenter l'animateur des infos.

-Depuis peu, la population sévit sous les actes d'un groupe terroriste, chers téléspectateurs, si vous voyez un de ces dangereux terroristes, contactez le plus vite possible les autorités!, annonça avec de grandes exclamations le présentateur.

Des images de trois personnes défilèrent à l'écran.

La première image fut celle d'une jeune femme avec une capuche, qui avait une étoile bleue sur le front.

Le deuxième fut un court vidéo embrouillé d'un homme ayant les cheveux courts et blancs dissimulés sous un chapeau sombre et qui portait un long manteau dont les pans voletaient au vent.

Le troisième et celui qui retint le plus l'attention de Nikhee, fut aussi un vidéo un peu plus long et plus clair d'un autre homme, jeune, qui portait aussi un long manteau noir dont l'intérieur était d'un rouge sombre avec une capuche. On le vit s'avancer près d'une caméra de sécurité et lui tirer dessus aussitôt, coupant l'image à l'écran.

L'amie de Nikhee poussa une exclamation.

-Je suis sûre de l'avoir déjà vu une fois!

-Tu es sûre?, lui demanda Nikhee, douteuse.

-Oui, j'en suis sûre!

-Alors parle moins fort et contacte les autorités si tu en es si certaine.

L'amie se tut et remarqua que plusieurs personnes autour d'elles la regardait avec interrogation.

-En fait, je...je préférais en être _complètement_ certaine avant de le faire, se reprit-elle, croulant sous les regards pesants des gens aux alentours.

-C'est ce que je pensais, dit la jeune femme blonde de manière à cesser les regards suspicieux.

L'atmosphère était lourde et les gens,...méprisants tous autant qu'ils étaients.

Nikhee se pencha vers son amie.

-Clara, ça c'est le genre de chose que tu ne dis pas à la dérobée, d'accord?

-Je suis désolée, c'est sorti tout seul.

-Oui, bien sûr, comme le pauvre gars qui a trouvé du pétrole en Arabie Saoudite, si il ne s'était pas fermé la gueule, le gisement de pétrole lui appartiendrait encore aujourd'hui.

L'allusion de Nikhee fit rire Clara bien que ce n'est pas été son intention véritable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à propos de ça de ton côté?, demanda Clara.

-Oh tu sais, des terroristes ça ne me fait pas peur.

Quelques secondes en silence passèrent.

-Après avoir été en couple avec Will..., déduisis Clara d'une petite voix.

-Ouais, plus ou moins.

Nikhee se remémora douloureusement l'enfer qu'elle avait passé ces trois dernières années avec William Sacks, un homme malsain qui l'avait torturée pendant beaucoup trop longtemps.

Après la drogue, les combats illégaux, les arrestations, le trafic d'organe, on pourrait deviner que Nikhee n'aurait pas pu mal tomber en matière de petit ami. Elle se demandait encore comment elle avait pu tomber amoureuse de ce genre de personne, elle en portait toujours les cicatrices.

Le seul point positif dans tout cela, c'est que ce genre d'existence lui avait forgée une certaine personnalité, elle ne se laissait plus intimider. Mais elle avait perdu sa confiance envers les hommes. Envers tous les hommes.

Elle l'avait laissé il y a deux mois, mais elle s'était plus ,disons, enfuie qu'autre chose, une grande partie de ses affaires sont encores chez lui. Nikhee avait pris un petit appartement délabré en guise de logement par après.

Elle détestait avoir à se rappeler de tout ça.

-Je crois que j'ai réussi à lui piquer une arme avant de me pousser de chez lui, je verrai ce soir.

-Bien.

-Tu peux me dire il est quelle heure?, demanda Nikhee.

-Dix heures moins cinq, pourquoi?

La femme blonde se leva d'un bond.

-Parce qu'il faut que j'aille travailler et vite!

-Euh, ok! Alors salut! Appelle moi ce soir d'accord?, dit Clara à Nikhee qui se dirigeait rapidement vers la sortie.

-Promis! Salut!

Nikhee sortit en coup de vent de l'établissement. Elle s'arrêta un instant avant de héler un taxi sur la rue principale et fouilla dans son sac si elle avait encore du poivre de cayenne en sa possession.

Elle n'avait pas osé le dire à Clara, mais l'annonce de terroristes en ville l'avait ébranlée.

N'en trouvant pas, elle se fit une note à elle même de s'en procurer le plus rapidement possible.

En appelant un taxi de la main, elle sentit quelqu'un la frôler en passant son chemin. Elle tourna la tête mais elle ne vit personne.

"Étrange...", pensa t-elle avec un frisson.

**...**

_22h30_

Nikhee sortit du bâtiment avec un soupir blasé. Secrétaire de Derek Green, un avocat réputé de son milieu, c'était ça son petit travail.

"_Quelle merde ce job"_, pensa t-elle.

Green lui laissait toujours une surcharge de dossier à soit classer, soit à apporter lors d'une ennuyante conférence. Elle devait être polie et respectueuse, répondre au téléphone et apporter le café.

Et il ne manquait pas de lui lançer à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait des clins d'oeil suggestifs. Elle avait envisagé de démissionner, mais elle avait besoin d'argent, alors... elle essayait d'endurer le comportement déplacé de l'avocat le mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Nikhee se dirigea vers une cabine téléphonique et sortit quatre vingt-cinq cents de sa poche. Elle composa le numéro de son amie comme une habitude.

-Salut Clara! C'est moi.

-Salut Nikhee, alors aujourd'hui au boulot?

-Bof, la routine, Green me surcharge de travail mais je me débrouille.

-Je suis fière que tu tienne le coup, tu vas voir, ça va devenir moins dur plus tard.

Nikhee sourit à cause de la bienveillance de son amie.

-Je l'espère, merci.

-Tu vas appeler un taxi pour rentrer hein?

-En fait, je crois que je vais rentrer à pied.

Silence à l'appareil.

-Tu es sûre? Ce n'est pas très...sécuritaire.

-Je prends le risque, marcher un peu me fera du bien.

À cet instant, Nikhee aperçut de la cabine une silhouette encapuchonnée marcher sur le trottoir et tourner vers une ruelle. Son sang fit un tour.

-Clara je te laisse d'accord, on se verra demain, au revoir!

Elle raccrocha le combiné et se précipita à l'extérieur de la cabine.

"_-Dans quoi est-ce que je m'embarque encore..."_

Elle suivit le chemin que la silhouette avait emprunté quelques secondes auparavant. Celui-ci déboucha dans une ruelle étroite où y trônait des sacs poubelles noirs et des bennes à ordures. Curieuse et intrépide, Nikhee se risqua à traverser la ruelle.

"_-Si c'était un des terroristes..."_

Au bout de la ruelle, on y trouvait la jonction de plusieurs autres petites rues. L'ombre de la silhouette se traçait dans une des petites rues adjacentes. Nikhee accourut, empruntant la ruelle et suivant à pas de loup l'inconnu, le coeur battant. La silhouette tourna de nouveau et, lorsque Nikhee arriva à la même place, l'inconnu avait disparu.

"_-Comment?!"_

Elle regarda partout autour d'elle, mais en vain.

La silhouette encapuchonnée s'était complètement vaporisée...

Un silence à glacer le sang régnait maintenant, et Nikhee se mit à penser qu'elle s'était perdue, car même en rebroussant chemin, l'infinité de petites rues qui se séparaient dans des trajets différents lui faisait l'effet d'un labyrinthe.

"_-Et merde."_

Soudain, elle entendit quelques pas s'avancer vers elle, puis, juste avant qu'elle aie pu tourner la tête, elle reçut un violent coup sur la nuque qui l'assoma aussitôt.

Nikhee s'effondra sur le sol...

...La silhoutte encapuchonée s'empara d'elle et disparut, Nikhée dans ses bras, dans l'obscurité.

**...**

_22h57_

-Hhm..., gémissa Nikhee.

Elle se réveilla, la vision embrouillée, sur un sol de pierre, froid et inconfortable. En relevant la tête, une douleur lancinante se propagea à la vitesse de l'éclair à l'arrière de son cou et dans son crâne.

Un endroit qui lui était totalement inconnu l'englobait de toutes parts. Un endroit qui semblait avoir résisté aux décennies, vieillot mais, elle remarqua après les appareils éléctroniques qui ornaient la place.

"_-Où est-ce que je suis?"_

-Elle s'est réveillée, fit une voix masculine.

Elle tourna la tête vers la voix. Une image embrouillée d'une silhouette aux allures masculines, des cheveux courts et bruns et une tache rouge sur ce qui devait être son torse se placarda devant ses yeux.

L'image prit un peu plus de netteté, et les doutes de Nikhee se confirmèrent.

"_-Le terroriste!"_, se dit-elle avec panique.

Elle se plaça sur le dos dans un mouvement de recul. Le terroriste aux cheveux bruns afficha une expression d'indifférence.

-Vergil!, appela t-il.

Il observait Nikhee avec un regard dur.

-Où suis-je?, lança Nikhee d'une voix incertaine.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, se contentant d'afficher une fois de plus un air indifférent. Un autre homme -sûrrement le nommé Vergil- fit irruption dans la grande salle, celui-ci coiffé d'une chevelure claire, voire blanche et courte. Il avait des yeux bleus clairs identiques à ceux de l'autre. La pierre qui ornait son pendentif -qui était étrangement similaire à celui du terroriste aux cheveux bruns- était bleue à la place de rouge.

-Où suis-je?, répéta Nikhee, un peu plus fort.

-Est-ce si important?, dit le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

Nikhee ne dit rien, elle commençait à réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire pour sortir d'ici.

-C'est inutile de penser à ça, si tu ne veux pas d'emmerdes, je te conseille de rester tranquille, dit l'autre homme aux cheveux bruns, dit-il d'un ton tranchant, comme si il avait lu dans les pensées de Nikhee.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?, demanda Nikhee.

-Avant tout, nous aimerions connaître ton nom, s'il te plaît, dit Vergil.

Elle redouta cette question, pourtant inoffensive en soi.

-Alors?

-Nikhee...

-Nikhee qui?, demanda avec un soupir exaspéré Cheveux-Bruns (Nikhee l'appelait ainsi en attendant de connaître son nom véritable).

-Nikhee Lorandia.

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un regard. Nikhee commença à se poser des questions sur sa présence ici.

-La prochaine question est très importante et nous le saurons si tu mens, alors je te prierais de répondre la vérité, dit Vergil.

-Allez-y, dit Nikhee sur un ton calculé de défiance.

-Est-tu une espionne pour un dénommé "Mundus"?

Nikhee fronça les sourcils.

-Alors?!, dit Cheveux-Bruns en élevant la voix.

-Non! Non je n'espionne personne et je n'ai aucune idée de qui vous parlez! Ce Mundus, je n'ai aucune idée qui c'est!

-Elle ne ment pas, Dante, dit Vergil, dévoilant à Nikhee son nom.

"_-Dante?", _pensa t-elle en se disant qu'elle avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Elle essaya d'accrocher son regard, mais celui-ci l'évita.

-Je pensais bien aussi, sinon je l'aurais remarquéavant.

-Si tu en était aussi sûr, pourquoi tu l'as amenée ici?

Cette fois-ci, Dante regarda Nikhee dans les yeux avant de les porter dans ceux de Vergil.

-Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard, ok?

Ainsi, des deux, c'est Dante qui l'a amenée, et apparemment, pour une raison dont seul lui connaissait. Étrangement, Nikhee s'était attendue, d'une certaine manière, à ce qu'il dise que ce fut lui.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi?, demanda Nikhee.

-On va te laisser partir, dit Vergil.

Nikhee s'étonna de cette réponse.

-Vraiment?

Dante fit un rire moqueur.

-Tu pensais quoi? On va pas te bouffer.

-Vous êtes des terrorristes...

Soupir partagé chez les deux hommes.

-Selon l'opinion populaire, nous le sommes, mais sans s'attarder aux détails je te dirais que ce serait plutôt le contraire, lui dit Vergil.

-Tu peux te relever tu sais?, dit Dante.

Nikhee remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un seul muscle du sol. Elle se releva dignement.

-Inutile de te dire que nous allons te laisser partir à condition de ne rien dire à propos de tout cela, n'est-ce pas?

Nikhee hocha la tête.

-Bien, Dante va te raccompagner jusqu'à la sortie, mais avant j'ai deux mots à te dire, frérot.

"_-Et ils sont frères? De mieux en mieux..."_

Vergil agrippa Dante par le cou et se mit à l'écart. Nikhee se détendit un peu à l'idée quelle allait pouvoir sortir d'ici, mais Dante et Vergil n'avaient pas l'air si méchants que ça, pour l'instant. Elle jeta encore un vaste coup d'oeil à l'endroit.

Une main se posa de manière brusque sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, lui dit Dante, qui ne semblait pas vraiment s'en préoccuper.

Nikhee remarqua qu'il avait mit son manteau son manteau à capuche.

Elle remarqua aussi qu'il était autant renversant de proche que de loin.

Il était plus grand qu'elle ne l'avait estimé, elle devait faire environ 5 pieds et 7 et il devait faire 6 et 1 ou 6 et 2. La camisole blanche sale qu'il portait laissait apparaître dans le haut un torse musclé dont Nikhee essaya de ne pas trop s'attarder.

Et ses yeux bleus étaients d'une profondeur... Ils semblaient luire d'un éclat surnaturel, presque hypnotisants.

Il ouvrit la porte devant eux.

-Après toi.

Nikhee souffla un faible "merci". Elle passa la porte qui s'ouvrait sur un sombre couloir. Dante la referma derrière eux. Ils passèrent le premier couloir en silence puis, passé une lourde porte de métal, Dante le brisa:

-Pourquoi tu es allée dans cette ruelle Nikhee?

La jeune femme apprécia tout de suite la manière dont il avait prononcé son nom.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai vu ton ombre et j'ai voulu, enfin j'ai voulu...

Elle soupira.

-J'étais journaliste avant et, les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.

Dante n'en semblait pas être étonné.

-C'était dangereux tu sais, dit-il sur un ton de reproche.

-C'est mon métier, du moins ce l'était.

Un petit instant de silence.

-Ton pendentif est vraiment spécial, on dirait qu'il s'illumine, remarqua Nikhee.

Dante porta sa main à la pierre couleur rouge sang.

-C'est un héritage familial, dit-il sur un ton qui laissait paraître son désintérêt à approfondir le sujet.

-Ton frère a la même.

-Je sais.

Il ouvrit la dernière porte métallique qui déboucha sur une sorte d'entrepôt délabré. Dante s'arrêta et Nikhee aussi par le fait même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si je t'avais tuée dans d'atroces souffrances pour m'avoir suivi?

Nikhee se tourna vers Dante et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu ne l'aurais pas fait, Dante. Il y a quelque chose chez toi qui me dit que tu n'est pas aussi mauvais que tu en à l'air, ou que tu essaies d'avoir l'air.

Dante détourna son regard du sien, presque avec dédain.

-Tu ne me connais pas, et ça parait.

Il regarda au loin.

-Vergil m'a demandé de te demander si tu voulais que je te raccompagne chez toi.

-Il faudrait avant que je sache où je suis, dit Nikhee.

-Pas très loin du centre-ville.

Il reporta son regard dans le sien.

-Écoute, c'est pas vraiment sécuritaire la nuit dans ce quartier, ça ne me pose pas vraiment de problème de te ramener.

-D'accord, si ça ne dérange pas.

Il sortit des clés de sa poche et déverrouilla à distance une voiture noire près d'eux.

-Avant toute chose...

Il sortit un pistolet de son manteau et le pointa vers Nikhee.

-Heh! Woh, attends qu'est ce qu'il y a?, demanda la jeune femme en levant les mains, paniquée.

-Mon frère a été indulgent envers toi, mais je veux être certain que tu ne diras rien à propos du Refuge ou de Vergil.

Nikhee réfléchit un instant avant de parler.

-Je...je ne sais pas comment, tout à l'heure, tu as su sans que je le dise que je pensais à m'échapper d'ici, mais si tu as un...don ou quelque chose comme ça, tu peux aussi savoir que je ne dirai rien à personne à propos de ce soir.

Dante baissa son arme. Nikhee semblait avoir marqué un point. Il rangea son pistolet dans son manteau.

-Je voulais être sûr.

Nikhee se remit à respirer normalement.

-Monte dans la voiture tu veux?

-Oui.

Elle prit le siège pour passager et boucla sa ceinture. Dante prit place sur le siège du conducteur et démarra le véhicule.

-Où est-ce que tu habites?, demanda t-il en la regardant à peine.

-345, Quartier Nord.

-Quartier Nord? Tu te moques de moi? C'est un des pires quartier résidentiel de la ville, c'est un taudis, tu vis vraiment là?

Elle soupira.

-Ouais et?, dit-elle sur un ton d'exaspération.

Dante se rembrunit.

-Rien, moi j'en ai rien à foutre mais toi, je veux dire, j'aurais cru...

Il posa ses mains surmontées de gants noirs sur le volant.

-"Aurais cru"?, demanda Nikhee, redoutant le reste de la phrase.

-Une fille comme toi, vivre dans ce quartier minable, déblatéra t-il, enfin...oublie ça.

-Quoi une fille comme moi?

Dante la regarda dans les yeux.

-Laisse tomber, j'ai dit.

D'un coup d'accélérateur, il dirigea la voiture hors de l'entrepôt avec habileté. Nikhee poussa un cri d'effoi qui arracha un sourire à Dante.

-Tu ne voudrais pas mettre ta ceinture?!, demanda Nikhee.

-Pourquoi faire? J'en ai une ici et c'est amplement suffisant.

Il désigna le haut de son jean. La jeune femme soupira.

-Peux-tu me garantir que j'arriverai en un seul morceau chez moi?

Il syntonisa un poste radio au hasard. De la musique de style _heavy metal _se mit àrésonner dans l'habitacle. Un sourire malsain se placarda sur le visage du jeune homme aux cheveux bruns.

-Garanti.

**...**

_23h07_

L'automobile noire s'arrêta devant l'immeuble résidentiel délabré. Dante coupa le moteur.

-Eh, Nikhee, Nikhee!

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut. Elle s'était endormie quelques minutes après qu'ils eurent quitté le Refuge, Dante avait alors baissé le son de la musique.

-Tu es chez toi.

Elle se frotta les yeux du revers de la main.

-Merci infiniment, dit elle d'un ton neutre.

-Avant que tu sortes de la voiture, je dois te dire qu'on te surveillera.

-Quoi?

-L'Ordre te surveillera.

-Je vois..., dit-elle.

-Oh, et attends!

Il sortit un petite carte de sa poche et lui tendit. Nikhee la prit entre ses doigts fins.

-Une carte d'entreprise?

Dante rit faussement.

-Non, c'est juste mon numéro.

Nikhee fronça les sourcils.

-C'est Vergil qui m'a demandé de te le donner, au cas ou...

-Au cas ou ce "Mundus" m'enverrait un de ses sbires?, dit-elle sur le ton de la blague.

Mais Dante ne rit pas, ce qui la fit sentir idiote.

-Je...je vais la garder précieusement, se rattrapa t-elle.

Était-ce vraiment Vergil qui lui consignait le numéro de Dante? Elle se posa la question dans un flash de pensée.

Elle sortit de la voiture.

-Est-ce un "Au revoir"?, demanda t-elle par-dessus la vitre de l'automobile.

Les yeux de Dante lui renvoyèrent une lueur qu'elle ne sut identifier.

-Appelle ça comme tu veux, lui dit-il en allumant le contact.

Le moteur de la voiture noire vrombit puis elle quitta le lieu de l'immeuble. Nikhee prit une inspiration. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant?

(La suite bientôt)


	2. Un pied sur terre, l'autre dans le vide

_8h23_

-Driiinng, driiinng!

Nikhee gémissa.

-...DRIINNNGG, driiinng!

-Quoi ?! Quoi?!, hurla t-elle en se réveillant en sursaut.

Elle bondit hors de son lit et agrippa d'une main la batte de base-balle qui était près du garde-robe.

-Driiinnng, driiinnng.

Elle réalisa que sa réaction subite aurait fait rire n'importe qu'elle personne qui l'aurait observée à cet instant même. Frustrée contre elle même, elle envoya valser la batte dans un coin et traîna les pieds jusqu'au téléphone.

-Oui bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix traînante.

-Nikhee? Dieu merci, c'est moi, Clara.

Elle soupira.

-Salut Clara, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Hier soir tu m'as vraiment fait peur tu sais? "Oh attends Clara je te rappelle, bye!", et tu raccroches, merde tu sais bien que je suis facile à traumatiser, j'ai pas dormi de la nuit. J'imaginais le pire scénario, en plus avec les terroristes en ville.

-Tu sais, ce n'était rien, juste...

Elle hésita un instant à tout lui dire, mais un pincement au coeur l'en empêcha.

-J'ai juste vu un taxi que je ne voulais pas manquer...

Elle se mit à triturer la brettelle de son débardeur crème.

-Tu aurais pu me rappeler!

-Désolée, tu es contente là? Je suis en vie, tout va bien.

-Ouais, ouais.

Un silence partagé à l'appareil.

-Tu as bien dormi toi au moins cette nuit?

-Pas cette fois, encore.

Elle faisait toujours des cauchemars la nuit, suite à sa descente aux Enfers avec William Sacks. Elle rêvait souvent qu'il la torturait, qu'il la tailladait en pièce ou qu'il l'attachait à son lit, abusant d'elle. Cette nuit, ce fut un peu différent. Elle avait rêvé à un Vergil avec des dents acérées qui lui laissait des marques sur les avants-bras et à un Dante qui la regardait se faire meurtrir par William sans intervenir ni rien tenter pour l'arrêter.

-Tu devrais peut-être aller voir un psy, lui reccomanda son amie pour la énième fois.

-J'ai pas les moyens d'aller voir un psy, ni le temps d'ailleurs.

-Le psy, je t'en paye un, et pour le temps, tu casseras la gueule à Green, il comprendra.

-Merci Clara, j'apprécie mais non.

La sonnerire du téléphone retentit.

"_-Qui ça peut bien être?"_

Dante? Ou Vergil?

-Désolée Clara, j'ai un autre appel, on se rappelera.

-D'accord, salut!

-Oui bonjour!, dit Nikhee en enchaînant avec l'autre appel.

-Bonjour Nikhee, ici Derek Green.

-Oh bonjour monsieur Green!, dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait enjouée, Que puis-je faire pour vous?

-Nikhee, je sollicite votre présence pour une réunion au bureau.

-À quand cette réunion?, demanda t-elle, douteuse de la date.

-Aujourd'hui, à dix heure exactement.

-Mais, monsieur, nous sommes dimanche et vous savez bien que je prends congé cette journée là. Maggie devrait...

-Maggie ne peut se présenter au bureau, elle a euh,... une grippe je crois.

Nikhee fronça les sourcils.

-Eh bien je suis désolée, monsieur, mais je ne me présenterai pas au bureau aujourd'hui, c'était écrit noir sur blanc dans mon contrat d'embauche, dit-elle, déterminée.

"_-Noir sur blanc, connard, alors tu vas te démerder comme un grand garçon à te trouver une remplaçante!"_

-Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas bien la situation, Nikhee, il s'agit là d'une importante réunion et je crois que malheureusement, si vous ne vous présentez pas, je vais devoir le déduire sur votre salaire, ou encore, comprendre que vous n'avez plus d'intérêt à travailler pour moi, dit-il, d'une voix doucereuse.

"_-Quoi?!"_

-Écoutez, Derek, la secrétaire de votre collègue, Martine, se fera sûrement un plaisir de gérer vos dossier en mon absence et nous sommes amies, elle pourra faire ça pour moi j'en suis sûre...

-Nikhee, la coupa t-il, c'est vous que je veux. Et en quoi cela peut-il vraiment vous freiner dans vos activités quotidiennes? Que faites-vous dans une journée qui en vaille vraiment la peine?

La jeune femme sortit de ses gonds.

-Mais ça ne vous regarde pas! Derek, je prends ma journée, est-ce clair?

-Aller voir votre amie Clara dans un café pouilleux le matin, faire vos courses ou encore aller courir un jogging dans le parc, qui a t-il de plus important?, continua t-il.

Nikhee ne lui avait jamais, jamais livré ces informations.

-Vous m'avez espionnée?, demanda t-elle, en furie.

-J'appelle ça plutôt "prendre connaissance de la belle fille que vous voyez chaque jour".

-Et vous avez cru me dire ça quand que vous aviez des sentiments pour moi?

-Aujourd'hui, mais dois-je comprendre que je devrai attendre?, dit-il avec une insuportable hypocrisie.

-Une éternité, oui! Allez vous faire voir, Green, je démissionne!

Elle raccrocha la ligne et se laissa tomber sur la moquette.

Elle éclata en sanglots.

Pas pour son emploi directement, mais parce que tout ses efforts pour se décrocher un boulot venaient de partir en fumée. Tout à reprendre de zéro.

Soudain, une masse humanoïde monstrueuse défonça sa porte et la fit voler en éclat.

Nikhee hurla de surprise et d'effroi.

La créature dégageait une odeur nauséabonde et de sa gueule s'écoulait des coulées de bave verdâtre. Elle essaya d'attraper Nikhee avec sa main disproportionnée et surmontée de griffes tranchantes mais celle-ci se rua hors de sa portée, faisant hurler de rage la créature monstrueuse.

-Merde! Le 9mm!

Elle couru vers sa table de chevet et chercha dans son unique tiroir l'arme de William. La bête, dans un grondement d'effort effroyable, tendit le bras vers Nikhee.

Une de ses griffes lacéra le bras de la jeune femme. La douleur lui arracha un cri de désespoir.

Avant que le monstre lance une nouvelle attaque, Nikhee trouva juste à temps l'arme et, dans un élan d'adrénaline, bondit sur son lit.

-GRAOHH!

Les griffes du monstres pénétrèrent profondément dans le mur. Un cri de rage résonna dans la pièce, faisant ciller les tympans de Nikhee.

"_-Il faut que j'appelle Dante!"_

Elle se rua sur le téléphone et composa en vitesse le numéro de Dante.

"_-Comment se fait-il que personne n'entends pas cette abomination hurler?!"_

La bête hurla une nouvelle fois.

-Réponds merde!, hurla Nikhee.

-Allô?, répondit la voix masculine de Dante, encore ensommeillée.

Elle le réveillait, de toute évidence.

-Dante, il...il y a une saloperie monstrueuse chez moi! J'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est, elle m'a griffée, elle veut me tuer!, fit-elle, paniquée.

-Tu as une arme?

Coup d'oeil sur le 9mm.

-Oui mais...

-Utilise-là si il faut, j'arrive.

Il raccrocha, la laissant complètement seule avec le monstre.

La bête l'observait de ses yeux globuleux, renvoyant une lueur sauvage et fauve. Nikhee plaça le pistolet en joue sur la créature, contrôlant sa respiration.

Elle lui tira dans l'oeil.

-GRAOOHHH!, hurla le monstre si fort que Nikhee devint sourde.

Nikhee hurla de douleur, sentant ses oreilles imploser. Elle tomba à genou, mais elle n'entendit pas son cri, elle n'entendait plus rien. Du sang s'écoula de ses oreilles. Elle vit la bête entrer dans une colère noire, et d'un coup sec, se dégager du mur.

"_-C'en est fini..."_

La gueule béante du monste s'ouvrit, puis il chargea devant la jeune femme.

Dans un éclair, Nikhee vit la créature foncer vers elle.

Dans un autre, Dante se posta devant la jeune femme et, d'un coup habile de sa longue et lourde épée, il trancha la tête du monstre.

Nikhee réprima une intense envie de vomir alors qu'elle regardait la tête rouler sur le sol et maculer la moquette de sang. Dante posa l'épée sur son dos, et, miraculeusement, elle tint en place. Il s'accroupit ensuite devant Nikhee, et il lui dit quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas.

"-Je n'entends rien!", lui dit-elle.

Il remarqua le sang qui avait coulé de ses oreilles avec une expression figée.

Elle se mit à paniquer.

Était-elle devenue définitivement sourde?

Dante lui fit signe de se calmer, puis il posa ses deux mains sur ses oreilles. La pierre de son pendentif s'anima d'une couleur rouge vive pendant quelques secondes. Quand la pierre reprit sa couleur normale, Dante enleva ses mains.

-Tu m'entends?, lui demanda t-il.

Nikhee était abasourdie. Comment avait-il pu réaliser ce prodige? Un question plus urgente s'imposait toutefois.

-Oui! Oui, je t'entends. Dante c'était quoi cette chose?!

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la créature.

-Un_ infernal_ je crois, dit-il, semblant familier avec la matière.

-Un _infernal_? Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle, désemparée.

-C'était un démon, Nikhee.

-Un...un démon?

Il la regarda dans les yeux, puis il soupira.

-Il va falloir que je t'explique je crois?, dit-il en devinant ses pensées.

-Oui, oui et tout de suite!

Il se leva et tendit la main à Nikhee pour l'aider à se relever. Il désigna la lacération qui avait marqué l'épaule de la jeune femme.

-Il faut soigner ça avant.

-Peux-tu la guérir avec tes "pouvoirs magiques"?, demanda t-elle.

-Ça me demande trop d'énergie, tu as une trousse de premier soin?

"_-Trop d'énergie?"_

Elle lui avait demandé ça sur le ton de la blague...

-Oui, dans la salle de bain, derrière le miroir.

-Je vais aller la chercher, assieds toi là, lui ordonna t-il avec autorité.

-Ok, la salle de bain est par là, lui dit-elle en lui pointant une porte.

Nikhee s'assit sur le canapé_. _Elle reprenait graduellement une respiration normale. Elle pensa au fait que Dante était arrivé vraiment très rapidement chez elle, et même sans la circulation, le Refuge était assez loin de chez elle. Nikhee lorgna d'un oeil absent le cadavre répugnant du monstre.

À partir de maintenant, son instinct lui dit qu'elle allait devoir s'attendre à n'importe quoi. Dante sortit de la salle de bain avec un sourire sur le visage, compresse, bandage et alchool à friction à la main.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, demanda t-elle avec agacement.

-On apprend beaucoup de chose sur quelqu'un par ce qui se trouve dans sa salle d'eau, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Il prit place à côté de Nikhee.

-Ne te méprends pas, il y a des trucs la-dedans qui ne m'appartiennent pas, menta t-elle.

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus rit.

-C'est ça, ouais.

Il prit doucement le bras de Nikhee.

-Je vais soigner ça.

-Tu sais, j'ai un ami qui fait des sutures au 322, si c'est plus grave...

-Ça ne l'est pas, détends-toi.

Avec la compresse, il essuya le sang des oreilles de la jeune femme puis ensuite, le sang de la lacération.

-Écoute, dorénavant tu ne pourras plus vivre ici, lui dit-il d'un ton formel.

-Quoi?, s'écria Nikhee.

-Doucement!

Il mouilla un coin du linge avec l'alchool à friction qu'il passa sur la blessure. Nikhee étouffa un cri.

-Je ne sais pas qui en a après toi, mais je savais que ça arriverais tôt ou tard. Ils ont été plus rapide que je ne l'avais anticipé.

-Attends! Qui en a après moi?

Il commença à bander l'épaule de la jeune femme avec une rare vigueur.

-Je ne sais pas, mais hier soir, je savais que si tu n'étais qu'un civil après tout, les démons essaieraient de te retracer.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'ils me connaissent, moi. Et ils essayent par tous les moyens de m'atteindre.

Il désigna le corps repoussant du démon décapité qui gisait sur le sol.

-Celui là en a payé le prix.

Il serra le bandage et le noua.

-Je t'en prie, Dante, commença Nikhee qui assimilait difficilement les informations, dis moi à quoi ça rime tout ça.

Il se passa une main sur la nuque avant de regarder Nikhee dans les yeux.

-Je suis un chasseur de démons, Nikhee. C'est ce que je fais, voilà une des raisons pourquoi les démons me méprisent.

La bouche de Nikhee forma un léger "o".

- Deuxièment, je suis le fils de Sparda, un seigneur démon qui s'est uni avec un ange, Eva, ma mère, ce qui fait de moi un nephilim, un être mi-démon, mi-ange.

-Ton frère...

-Oui, lui aussi. Le gars, là, Mundus, est un roi démon qui connaissait mon père et qui a tué ma mère. Sparda a trahi Mundus en s'unissant avec un ange, et il les a chassés pour enfin...enfin...

Dante semblait encore sensible à ce sujet.

-Je l'ai vu se faire arracher le coeur par cet enfoiré, je l'ai tenu dans mes mains pendant qu'elle agonisait, déblatéra Dante, qui semblait en proie à une tourmentation intérieure.

Nikhee savait ce que ça faisait de se rappeler de mauvais souvenir.

Il porta la main à son pendentif.

-C'est elle qui ma donné ça.

-Je suis désolée, dit Nikhee dont les larmes commençait à lui monter aux yeux.

-Ça va.

-Mais pourquoi Mundus t'en veux?

Il essuya du pouce une larme qui pointait sur le haut de la pomette de Nikhee et il lui souffla un: "Ne pleure pas." Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Comme je disais, je suis un nephilim, le seul être qui puisse détruire un roi démoniaque, et ça lui fait peur, alors il essaye de m'éradiquer avant que je ne l'atteigne.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Nikhee.

-Mundus contrôle l'équilibre mondial par la dette, et si il continue, il va complètement asservir l'espèce humaine, lui dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Ah...

Il eut un instant de silence.

-On va quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible, il faudrait que tu ailles faire tes valises, dit-il pour changer de sujet.

-D'accord, mais pour aller où?

-Ce serait plus sécuritaire si tu venais au Refuge.

-Le Refuge? Vraiment?

-Si tu veux vivre, ce serait préférable, dit-il d'un ton impérieux.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, se résigna t-elle.

-Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un meure pour moi, je ne pourrais pas l'endurer.

"_-Ça a failli arriver."_, pensa t-elle.

-C'est déjà arrivé, en fait, dit-il en se levant, lisant une fois de plus dans les pensées de la jeune femme.

-Tu pourrais arrêter de...?

Elle soupira.

Dante se dirigea vers sa chambre.

-Euh? Dante? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Elle se leva du canapé et alla dans sa chambre. Dante avait placé sa valise sur le lit et sortait ses vêtements de sa garde-robe.

-Je t'aide à faire ta valise, ç'a ira plus vite à deux, dit-il, catégorique.

-Euh, je peux le faire tu sais?

Il continua à sortir les vêtements.

-Dante, laisse je te dis, je vais le faire, Dante...

Sa main s'arrêta sur un soutien-gorge violet bordé de fine dentelle noire.

-Ouh..., dit-il en mimant avoir un frisson.

-Dante, va t-en! Je vais m'occuper de ça!, s'écria t-elle en lui arrachant le soutien-gorge des mains, rougissant exponentiellement.

-Tu préférerais que j'aille ramasser tes affaires dans la salle de bain?, lui demanda-il, moqueur.

Nikhee parut peser le pour et le contre.

-Euh...en y repensant bien..., avoua t-elle.

-C'est ce que je pensais aussi, allez, pousse-toi.

Il lui reprit le soutien-gorge.

-J'ai hâte de voir la suite..., dit-il avec un sourire malsain, en brandissant le sous-vêtement violet.

-S'il te plaît...

Elle prit le sac à dos qui traînait dans le coin de sa chambre.

-Voyeur...

Elle alla dans la salle de bain et jeta dans son sac le nécessaire: Brosse à dents, dentifrice, maquillage, un séchoir, un fer, quelques serviettes, du matériel sanitaire etc.

Puis ses yeux se posèrent inévitablement sur le_ sex toy_ qui traînait en évidence sur le comptoir.

Elle décida de le laisser la où il était.

"_Dante ne l'a sûrement pas manqué..."_

Une gêne incontrolable s'empara d'elle, Nikhee se maudit pour son inadvertance. Elle referma la fermeture de son sac et le balança sur son dos.

Elle ramassa quelques livres qui gisaient sur une table basse juste à côté du corps -qui empestait maintenant- du démon.

Nikhee alla voir ensuite comment Dante se débrouillait. Elle le trouva assit sur le lit, lisant une page qu'elle avait écrite il y a deux jours. Un poème de style mélancolique sur le sens de la vie, quelque chose d'assez philosophique, elle y avait mis beaucoup d'émotions.

-C'est mal tourné, et je n'étais pas vraiment au top de ma forme ce soir là, confia-t-elle à Dante par rapport à son texte.

-C'est magnifique, dit-il, semblant presque ému.

-Tu peux le foutre à la poubelle, je ne veux pas le garder.

Il lut les dernières lignes du poème avant de porter son regard bleu polaire dans celui de Nikhee.

-Si tu m'en donne la permission, j'aimerais le conserver.

Elle se sentit flattée. Il avait vraiment l'air d'apprécier le texte...

-Si tu veux, lui dit-elle d'un ton neutre calculé.

Il le plia soigneusement en quatre et le mit dans sa poche.

-Tu as tout pris ce qu'il fallait?

-Oui et toi?

-Tout tes vêtements sont dans la valise, j'ai aussi pris tes albums et tes cahiers, ça te va?

-Oui, merci d'y avoir pensé.

Il se leva du lit et prit le sac à dos de l'épaule de Nikhee. Elle protesta mais il l'en dissuada d'un regard. Il prit aussi la valise et sortit un briquet de sa poche.

-Tu as de l'alchool quelque part?, lui demanda t-il, le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Oui, j'ai du whisky en-dessous de l'évier, pourquoi?, lui demanda t-elle.

-Apporte le moi, s'il te plaît.

Intriguée, Nikhee se dirigea vers la cuisine et prit une bouteille qui contenait un liquide couleur de cuivre clair. Elle le rapporta à Dante et lui demanda encore une fois la raison de ceci.

-Je suis désolé de te dire ça, mais je vais mettre le feu à ta baraque.

Il alla vers le corps du démon et déboucha la bouteille d'alchool. Il s'en prit une bonne lampée et demanda à Nikhee si elle en voulait. Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation. Le nephilim haussa les épaules et aspergea le cadavre du monstre avec le liquide.

-Sort de l'appartement et attends moi à la porte d'accord?, lui dit-il.

-Ok.

-Attends!

Il lui donna dans sa main le pistolet de William.

-Garde ça près de toi.

-Tu vas vraiment mettre le feu?, lui demanda t-elle, insécure.

Il fit un sourire carnassier.

-Ouais, j'adore faire ça. File maintenant!

Nikhee sortit de l'appartement en jetant un coup d'oeil derrière elle. Elle colla son oreille sur la porte.

-Tu passeras le message à tes copains, vous ne vous approcherez plus d'elle dorénavant, elle est sous ma protection, entendis Nikhee qui réalisa que Dante parlait au cadavre du démon.

L'hideuse tête du démon émit un grognement étouffé qui fit faire un bond de surprise à Nikhee.

Elle déguerpit vers la sortie avec une phrase qui n'arrêtait pas de faire le tour de sa tête:

_Elle était maintenant sous la protection de Dante..._

Nikhee sortit du bâtiment. Quelques secondes après, elle vit le feu sortir de la fenêtre de son appartement et entendit l'alarme de feu retentir. Dante descendit la cage d'escalier et donna un coup de pied dans la porte qui s'ouvrit.

-Tout le monde dehors!, hurla t-il.

Les gens du premier étage sortaient en courant de l'établissement, certains hurlaient de terreur.

-Au feu! Il y a le feu!, hurlaient-ils.

Dante s'avança vers Nikhee avec un sourire morbide sur ses lèvres.

-On s'en va, la voiture est là, lui dit-il en désignant du doigt la même auto noire d'hier soir.

Nikhee alla s'asseoir sur son siège tandis que Dante plaçait le sac à dos et la valise dans le coffre. Il s'asseya ensuite sur son siège et démarra la voiture.

Leurs mains se touchèrent alors qu'ils voulaient tout deux syntoniser un poste radio pour se changer les idées.

-Désolé, dirent-ils en même temps.

Il eut ensuite un rire partagé qui insuffla un doux sentiment de complicité à Nikhee. Le nephilim laissa la jeune femme choisir le poste pendant qu'il les conduisit hors du secteur résidentiel. De la musique populaire se mit à jouer.

-Je peux comprendre que ce soit dur quand sa vie change du tout au tout, dit Dante, compatissant.

-Ce ne sera pas la première fois, dit Nikhee un peu à elle même.

-Ah? Tu me racontes?, demanda Dante, intrigué.

-Euh...

Nikhee savait que si elle commençait à parler de ça maintenant, elle fondrait en larmes.

-Non, je ne veux pas vraiment en parler, et n'essaie pas de lire dans mes pensées s'il te plaît.

La voiture s'arrêta à un feu rouge.

-Je vois, mais si tu veux en parler un jour...

Nikhee sourit.

-C'est gentil, merci.

-J'aimerais juste faire une petite rectification: Je ne "lis" pas les pensées, je les ressens, c'est différent.

-Ah bon? J'aurais cru que tu savais lire jusqu'au dernier mot auquel on peut penser.

Dante laissa passer un petit "tsss" réprobateur.

-Comme les super-héros dans les bandes-dessinées c'est ça?

-Quelque chose comme ça.

Il soupira.

-Ça doit être étrange, de ressentir ce que les autres ressentent?

Il hocha la tête.

-Pour connaître exactement le fond de la pensée de quelqu'un, j'essaie d'établir un contact visuel ou physique, la prendre par l'épaule, par la main...

-Cela se fait-il tout seul?

-Non, je dois le vouloir. Mais lorsque je ne me concentre pas sur personne en particulier, je ne fais que ressentir les émotions environnantes, peur, colère, tristesse...

-Amour?

-Ouais.

La voiture tourna à gauche.

-C'est un des pouvoirs des anges, je crois.

-Ça ferait du sens, ça rendrait les anges plus réceptifs aux humains, avança Nikhee, tu as d'autres pouvoirs?

-Oui, plusieurs autres, l'avantage d'être un nephilim, c'est que tu hérites des deux côtés de la Force.

Nikhee laissa passer un rire.

-Ça te dérangerait d'éteindre cette musique?, dit-il, changeant de sujet.

Un sourire moqueur s'afficha sur le visage de Nikhee.

-Tu supportes le _hard rock_ mais pas la musique pop? Étrange, dit elle sur le ton de l'ironie.

-Ces chansons là ne veulent rien dire, c'est tout.

Elle éteignit le poste radio.

-Dante, qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver à moi?

-Rien, tu seras en sécurité au Refuge, dit-il, ne sachant pas trop où elle voulait en venir.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, je te demande si je pourrai encore me promener, sortir, et voir mon amie.

-Bien sûr, voyons, seuleument pas aujourd'hui, on va laisser le temps aux démons de t'oublier un peu.

Il se doutait qu'elle allait lui demander quelque chose en lien avec ça.

-Clara va s'inquiéter à mort pour moi, laissant transparaître son désir de la contacter.

-C'est qui Clara?, demanda Dante.

-C'est ma meilleure amie.

Dante fronça les sourcils, semblant soucieux.

-Dante, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Ce n'est pas certain, alors ne t'affole pas, mais les démons pourraient essayer de l'atteindre pour te retrouver toi, et moi donc.

-Mais il faut que je l'appelle pour l'avertir!, s'écria t-elle. Si elle se fait prendre chez elle comme je me suis fait prendre chez moi...

-Tu ne peux pas lui raconter ça, Nikhee. On ne peut qu'espérer qu'ils ne la trouvent pas, fais-moi confiance.

-Dante, je ne peux pas laisser ma meilleure amie à la merci de ces monstres!

-Eh bien désolé, mais tu n'as pas le choix! C'est comme ça, dit Dante, agacé.

-Putain!, se mit en colère Nikhee. Si j'avais su dans quoi je m'embarquais en te suivant, je serais restée dans cette saloperie de cabine!

La voiture arriva dans l'entrepôt qui précédait le Refuge dans un virage sec. Dante coupa le moteur et se tourna vers Nikhee, l'air lugubre.

-Tu ne peux plus reculer maintenant. "Risques du métier", tu connais?

Nikhee soutenu le regard intimidant du nephilim avec une défiance qui surprit la jeune femme elle même.

-Tsss..., fit Dante, vexé.

"Toutes les mêmes...", dit-il en sortant de la voiture et claquant la portière.

Nikhee comprit trop tard la portée de ses paroles.

Si elle ne l'avait pas suivi, elle ne l'aurait pas connu. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire à lui?, se demanda t-elle.

Elle aurait dû s'excuser et dire que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Mais elle l'avait un peu insinué, et ça avait l'air d'avoir suffi à Dante.

Elle porta la main à son front. Ça allait être dur de s'attirer entièrement l'amitié du nephilim. Et apparament, elle le comprit bien assez tôt, l'amitié de Dante allait être la condition ultime à sa survie. Parce que autrement, elle n'était rien, réalisa t-elle, il aurait pu en finir avec elle n'importe quand, et il le pouvait encore, de manière à éliminer toutes les traces qui aurait pu remonter jusqu'à lui. Une question fit son chemin dans le cerveau de la jeune femme:

Pourquoi l'avait-il épargnée? Pourquoi elle, si il y en avait eu d'autre avant Nikhee?


End file.
